


FlyGirl

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Nude Photos, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old prompt from somewhere: Kara posed for a “FlyGirl” calendar while she was at the Academy.  Lee finds the pictures.  Or a calendar.</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!  {hugs}</p>
            </blockquote>





	FlyGirl

There was something sticking out from under Kara’s mattress - just the corner, but since it looked like she’d made an effort to hide it, Lee’s curiosity was piqued.  He glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention - even if he was about to invade Kara’s privacy, he didn’t necessarily want everyone else to see whatever this was. Or for them to see him doing it.

He pulled it out and almost shoved it right back under; it was just a calendar.  The date caught his eye, though - it was when Kara had been at the Academy.  She wasn’t given much to sentimentality, so he wondered why she’d kept it.

He turned over the top page.  

_Academy FlyGirl_

He remembered these calendars.  They were unofficial, put out by some unknown entity, professional quality, the five hottest girls at the Academy each year - chosen by responses to an anonymous email sent out at the beginning of the fall term.  He turned another page.  Not Kara.  Another.  Not Kara.  There!  Kara in her flight suit, helmet under her arm, hip cocked in the way she had, the go-to-hell look already in her eyes.   _Maybe she was born with that.  Okay, she’s number three, so she’ll be in the group shot in June and alone again in….September, then the group shot in December._

He flipped to June, glancing briefly at the wide shot - all of them apparently Viper pilots that year, judging by their insignia, and all in their dress blues.  He started to flip forward to September, but a handful of photos slid out as he loosened his hold, and he barely caught them.  The top one was a duplicate of the March pose, of Kara in her flight suit, the second what he assumed was the September shot.  Kara was in her uniform from the Academy’s Pyramid team.  

It was obviously a faked-up shot, because he’d never known Kara to play for long without getting sweaty, and in this photo, she was all neat and tidy.  He flipped to the next photograph.   _Whoa!_  Kara was in the locker room after a game, and here she had definitely played, because her face was red with exertion, and sweat dripped down her neck into her sports bra.  She was clad in her bra, panties, and Pyramid arm gear, standing at her locker, eyes closed and back arched.  She had an arm behind her as if she was massaging her neck. _I’ve never known anybody else who could make regulation underwear look so godsdamn sexy_.   

In the next one, Kara was pulling her towel around her, looking straight at the camera, the merest hint of the shadow between her legs visible in the towel’s opening.   _Who took the pictures that year?  Why did Kara let him photograph her beyond what the calendar published?  And gods, Kara, can you drop the frakkin’ towel?_  He knew it was irrational - knew he was looking at a photograph - but these pictures were so good that he felt almost like he was in the same room.  

He flipped that picture to the back of the stack and felt the need to sit down.  Kara was in the shower.  Nude.   _Nothing I haven’t seen hundreds of times now, but sweet lords of Kobol, not like this!_  His pants were getting decidedly uncomfortable.  This time, Kara had her back partway to the camera, and she had one leg propped up, washing her calf.  Somehow the photographer had captured the precise moment when the muscles in her legs, arms, and ass were all taut, soap drizzling down her skin here and there, her breast pressed against her arm.   _Frak.  Are they all like this?_  

They’d been getting progressively hotter and he hesitated to turn over to the next photo.  He did, slowly.   _Oh, my frakking gods.  She...frak_.  Kara appeared to be dressing for a night out.  Her hair was done and she was wearing these lacy panties and a bra that made her breasts look enticingly plump.  She was fixing the strap on a heel, and the camera was focused straight down her cleavage.   _Gods.  What color is that?  It makes her skin look so...delicate.  Lickable.  Lords of Kobol, I need to sit down.  Alone in my rack._

He glanced surreptitiously around the room - everyone was still in their racks, curtains mostly pulled, and no one was paying him any attention.   _Good thing.  Not like a blind person could miss this hard-on.   Okay, there’s only two more pictures, Lee.  You can do this without coming in your pants like a twelve year old.  Get a grip._ He groaned. _Bad choice of words._

He went to the next photo before he could change his mind and really did have to sit down.   _Who took these pictures?  Frak me._  Kara was lying in what appeared to be a dorm rack, quite obviously nude despite the strategic placement of the sheet.  She was facing the camera, lips pursed slightly, with her finger making the “come here” motion.   _I don’t know who this was, but if he didn’t frak her senseless, he’s either an idiot or he’s completely gay.  Hell, I’m not sure a gay man could resist Kara Thrace telling him to come here when she looks like that._  He studied the photo, committing the details to memory, because much as he’d seen Kara naked, a lot, he’d never seen her like this.  He wanted to remember it.  No, he _needed_ to remember it.  The guilty pleasure of all guilty pleasures.

His hand shook as he turned to the last picture, and he had time to take in the bare details of it before he heard her voice.  He was so mesmerized by the subject matter that for a moment, he was confused, imagining he was hearing the Kara in this picture talking to him.  

“Like what you see, Captain?”  

_Gods, yes, I like what I see!_

Her finger appeared in his line of sight, covering up the body in the photo.  

“Wha-”  His gaze strayed up the finger, up her arm, stopping at the careless tuck of towel above her right breast.  His vision started to black out at the edges.  

Kara flicked that finger at his chin.  “Breathe, Lee.”

He sucked in a breath, mortified to be caught not just invading her privacy, but ogling photos of her.  It wasn’t any better than staring in the head.  

This last one was hot enough he was almost glad he’d gotten only a glimpse.  Kara was in that same rack, sheet only partially covering her, and her knees were raised.  She had her face turned toward the camera slightly, eyes closed.  Her body was arched, mouth open a little, and if that wasn’t Kara’s ‘O’ face, then he’d never seen an ‘O’ face in his life.  

A snap against his nose jolted him.  Kara stood in front of her rack, clad only in that towel, and the only thing stopping him from ripping it off and putting the floor to good use was the stick up his ass that Kara so loved to mock.  Yeah.  He definitely wanted to see that ‘O’ face for himself.  Up close and personal.  Right the frak now.

“Uh…”

Kara snickered as her gaze wandered down his body.  “Guess you’re happy to see me, huh, Lee?”

“I’m always happy to see you, Kara.”   _Oh, frak._ Really _bad choice of words, Lee_.

“Always, huh?”  Her eyes locked on his hips situated on her rack.  “How happy, Lee?”

His sense of self-preservation kicked in.  He stood, shoving the photos and calendar at her, and practically ran from the room.  Kara’s laughter followed him down the corridor.

When he came back later, he opened his locker to get his shower gear, and a folded note fluttered in the air.  He reached his hand forward, hesitating before snatching it up and opening it.  The last picture, the one he’d seen only briefly, fell into his hand.  He stared at it before reading the note.

_I knew if I left a corner peeking out, no one would touch my stuff but you, and you wouldn’t be able to resist.  Let you in on a little secret, Lee.  Every FlyGirl had a series like this.  You ever wanna know how my story ends, you know where to find me._  


End file.
